


Against the Odds

by SophChoph



Category: Dragonball, Dragonball Z
Genre: AU, Angst, Baby Vegeta is a cranky boi, Bardock: the community dad, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lil Kakarot is too soft for his own good man, M/M, Multi, This is gonna be a long boi, theres gonna be a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophChoph/pseuds/SophChoph
Summary: What would have happened if Bardock had gotten there in time? What if, by some alignment of fate, he was able to warn the king in time enough to get both his own family and the young prince to escape? In a race against time, Bardock, Gine, Kakarot, and the young crown prince Vegeta himself have all aligned their fates with one another, but just where their stories will lead remain to be seen.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Against the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaminoBossBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/gifts).



Red. All he could see was red. Just in a matter of hours, Bardock had lost so much which gave his life meaning and purpose all at once, having it torn so violently from his grasp. His crew, the crew which he had spent the last two decades and bonded so heavily with, was slaughtered brutally at the hands of Frieza's goons, all for the terrible crime of having too much strength. It was his own fault in a way, least that was how the saiyan saw it in his own mind, and the guilt which followed their demise was crushing, yet he couldn't allow it to slow him down, not with so much on the line now.

The weeks leading to where Bardock currently found himself bloody and bruised while hurtling through the vast inky expanse of space had been full of a great deal of oddities, but nothing quite compared to the startling nature of the current day’s events. The saiyan warrior had been through a lot in his days, far more than most, but the shock factor which accompanies one after having a vivid premonition of their home planet being entirely destroyed at the hands of a terrible intergalactic tyrant, a lovely “gift” given by the final survivor of the Kanassa purge, after losing his lifetime best friend most definitely took the cake. Had it not been for the fact that his transmitter within the pod had been completely destroyed by a rogue blast along with his scouter being shattered, not to mention fading consciousness via copious head trauma and blood loss, Bardock would have sent a hailing signal bact to Vegetasei long ago to warn them. As the current situation saw it though, such things were entirely impossible, and all he could do at this point was think about the vision over and over all the while praying to the gods that he could reach the planet in time to at least save someone.

As it stood, Raditz was off planet at the moment, thank the gods for that, but as it stood his mate Gine and youngest son Kakarot were still in the path of imminent danger, not to mention the rest of his entire race along with it. There was always going to the king, an action which he settled on once making sure his family was safe and ready to go no matter whether the king believed him or not. Which planet they were destined for could be determined later once the main few were safe in space, or as safe as one could be with PTO forces slinking about everywhere. Wherever Bardock settled on heading to, he was certain it had to be remote, something which he hoped would help to keep his family safe from Frieza’s new found fondness toward saiyan genocide. 

In depth plans were an impossibility, as finally the heavy lurch of the pod landing on the docks was felt by the battered warrior within. In a frenzy, Bardock hastily kicked open the door to the pod when it failed to open as quick as he would like, stumbling out onto the glistening patio. Frantic voices could be heard, medical staff being called as soon as the pod technicians saw the state which Bardock was in. His armor was entirely in tatters, crimson rivets still flowing from seemingly endless sources, one eye swollen shut, and his left arm laying uselessly limp at his side, very obviously broken in a multitude of places. Frankly it was a miracle the saiyan was standing on his own two feet with the condition he was in and a trip to med bay would absolutely be of assistance given his current state, but he was in far too much of a hurry to deal with such transgressions. Instead, he snatched a scouter from a nearby supply table before taking off in the direction of the castle at blinding speed, leaving the worried shouting of concerned techs behind him.

On his way to the castle, Bardock hurriedly put on the scouter and dialed in the needed commands to sync it to his personal coms list. With a few more buttons pressed, the line opened through and connected him with a very confused and rather concerned Gine.

“Bardock? What are you-” her comment was cut short as Bardock interrupted, his voice stern and commanding as he spoke, far too serious not to be listened to. 

“No real time for questions Gine, they can be answered later. For now, I need you to listen to me and do EXACTLY as I say. I want you to gather up some supplies, just some C-rations and some spare clothes, and pack them away. You are then to take yourself and Kakarot, get a ship, and wait for me at the docks. If I fail to make it back to you both within the next half hour, you are to leave without me and take yourselves to a far off planet way out of the PTO’s usual jurisdiction, am I understood?”

A moment's pause hung heavy in the air, the tension nearly visible with how thick it was.

“I understand I guess, I’ll do as you ask just… try and get there Bardock. Something’s up with you, I can tell, and I would really like to be able to talk less frantically. For now though, I’m working on grabbing what you asked then Kakarot and I will head for a ship in the next minute or so. Please be safe Bardock.” A soft click sounded as the transmission ended from her side, a relieved sigh which Bardock had no idea he had been holding, leaving him at the idea of them getting off planet safely. One task completed, now onto the more difficult one. 

Each second that passed as he ran through the palace halls felt like an eternity, but finally he pushed through the set of doors which led to the throne room, collapsing onto the hard marble floor with a groan of pain. The shuffling of guards could be heard to both sides of him, their presence further solidified by the feeling of multiple blades barely hovering above his skin, a threat as to not try anything or risk certain death. From the far end of the room a throat was loudly cleared, the king standing from his throne and glaring at the third class now sprawled in an undignified heap on his floor. A flick of his wrists sent the guards back to their places lining the walls of the hall, having deemed the broken Bardock not exactly a heavy threat to his life. 

“Care to explain the meaning of this intrusion, third class? I have it half in my mind to end you where you lay for daring to barge in as you have, I would suggest you give me a good reason as to why I should refrain from such a thing.” 

The king’s voice was stern, almost terrifyingly so, but Bardock was unphased. The threats against his life meant nothing, not with as it stood his death being a near certainty anyways at the hands of Frieza.

“Forgive me your highness, but I think you will find what I have to say rather worth the sudden intrusion. My name is Bardock sire, captain of crew A-6513, and I have just returned from a recon mission where I went to catch up with my crew. When I arrived a few hours after them, I found they had all been slaughtered by one of Lord Frieza’s commanders, Dedoria, before I had a chance to arrive there. One of my men, Tora, had managed to hold out long enough to tell me what happened just before he suffered the same fate my other crew members did. Dedoria and his crew tried to kill me as well, sire, but not before the damn pink bastard spilled the fact that, as it stands, Frieza is intimidated by us saiyans and he intends to ‘deal with’ us all before we can prove to be a legitimate issue. I have it firmly in my mind that he intends to destroy Vegetasei in the very near future as a means to wipe us out, eliminate the threat before it becomes an issue. The force has grown big enough at this point where he can make due without us saiyans, and it’s not like we ever truly got along with one another. I believe we are all in very imminent danger, risking extinction even, and I firmly believe you especially should be informed of this threat. I beg you to believe me, sire, I truly do.”

His tone was dire, forehead pressed to the floor as a sign of utmost respect and scensarity in his words, and his tail unfurled from his waist to drape lazily on the floor, an offering of submission and humility as it was quite a great weakness to display so boldly. The king took a moment to let the pleading words of Bardock sink in good and proper, a deep inhale being taken once he received a brief nod from a tech up against the walls, confirming the members of Bardock’s crew deceased in a timeframe which matched his story. This alone was jarring to the king, unimaginably so, but he kept a stoic and stern look about his face as to show no weakness in his resolve.

“The severity of your statement alone is incredibly high Bardock, I hope you know that. What it could mean is dire, and it is not entirely improbable given your backing for such an idea alongside what I know firsthand of Frieza. However… as it stands, and on such loose ground, if I were to make such things public it would undoubtedly result in mass chaos and if our fate was not sealed in that Cold bastard’s eyes before, it certainly would be after that. As such…” The king paused, taking yet another deep breath before continuing, “the risk you speak of is too large to chance. I have no doubt in my mind you intend to free this place, taking those with you that you deem important along as well in search of a safe planet. While I myself cannot leave this place, I can set up a bit of insurance in the meantime. Bardock, third class, commander of squadron A-6513, as your king I hereby formally task you and your spawn as the personal guards of my son Prince Vegeta, and you will take him with you upon your departure from this planet. Should things on this planet remain stable for an extended period and his safety be proven here, I will send for you to be retrieved. In the meantime, you are to leave promptly, along with my son, while I and everyone else will remain here ready for a fight. I pray to the gods that you are wrong Bardock, I truly do, but if you are correct, you hold the future of the Saiyan race in your hands, do not fail. Now, you are dismissed, my son will meet you in the hall for departure momentarily.”

At that, the king stood, his flowing crimson cape pooling on the floor behind him, ever the regal sight. His expression may have been cold, but the hollowed out look in his eyes was proof enough the proud saiyan king was indeed scared. Lord Frieza was a terrifying tyrant, one who despised the saiyans on principle and had expressed such an opinion a multitude of times, making Bardock’s statement on annihilation far more likely to be truth than inaccurate. As it stood, the king was looking right down a loaded cannon, just waiting for it to be lit. Although he would not express such things outwardly, he had gone through a similar thought process as Bardock had on the way to the castle, and in the face of near undeniable doom merely wished to protect his legacy and what made his people whole. While Bardock had the lives of his former crew on his hands along with his family, King Vegeta held the crushing weight of an entire race on his shoulders and yet still refused to buckle. He truly was a proud man. 

Bardock could tell the king was afraid, and rightfully so, but he made no move to mention it. He would not wound the man like that, not with the weight of a literal world barring down on him. In his right mind he very likely would have objected to taking on the responsibility for the Prince of all Saiyans into his care, however he was not in his right mind nor were these regular circumstances. Instead, the third class warrior struggled to his feet, giving the King a respectful nod before moving toward the door and out into the hall. Indeed the prince was waiting for him there, eyes cold and full of disdain yet he said not a word. Perhaps he couldn’t, perhaps the severity and spontaneity of all this had rendered the boy speechless, or perhaps it was a pride thing in wanting to uphold the wishes of his father, just in case they were the last he ever received. Whatever the case, Bardock was keenly aware that the young prince would be on edge and volatile, so he made sure to be incredibly respectful in his approach. A bow of the head and small gesture forward, not daring to command royalty within the palace walls, and the two of them were off at quick speeds.

Checking the time on his scouter, Bardock found he still had a handful of minutes to spare when he landed on the docks to find Gine and his still very young son Kakarot waiting for him. He had made it in time. In the blink of an eye he found himself encompassed in the comforting grasp of his mate, and he did his best to give her a reassuring squeeze back in spite of his weakened state. 

Gine looked up at Bardock with an expectant look in her eyes, she still was yet to get any answers and it was obvious she wanted them. Such things would have to wait though, Bardock solidified this notion with a brief shake of his head. Turning back and headed toward a small ship, the one Gine and his son had been waiting near, he was halted by one of the flight technicians. A scrawny flighty type, obviously the sort who would be on planet duties rather than militant warriors, cleared his throat and addressed the battered third class before him.

“I take it you are Commander Bardock, sir?” 

Introductions, a waste of precious time, time they did not have. They needed to get on with this as quickly as possible.

“I am. What of it? I’m in a hurry, direct orders from the king to depart as soon as possible.”

“Well sir, I have received a transmission from the king’s staff that we were to prepare you proper transport given your escorting of his majesty Prince Vegeta, we have a proper ship prepared for you with updated accommodations if you would follow me please.”

The updated ship certainly was a surprise, one which Bardock certainly would not complain about. The four followed after the tech, Prince Vegeta still not having said a word the entire time thus far. Bardock had no clue whether that was a blessing or an issue, but figuring that out was an issue for after they were out of harm's way directly. 

The ship which they were escorted to was far more accommodating than any vessel Bardock had been in, as a third class being far more used to the single person pods than he was a legitimate ship, and especially not one of this caliber. Ships such as this were reserved for high class warriors on more covert missions, ones requiring stealth without sacrificing comforts. There was a kitchen fully stocked with around 6 months worth of rations, a small living space fit with a woven deep blue carpet and stiff gray sofa with a pile of blankets folded neatly on one cushion, a medical bay including a healing pod, along with three small dormitories. The bridge was on the second level of the ship, accessible by a ladder pulled down from a small hatch. Up in this section were of course all the various control panels required to pilot the ship as well as operate the comms gear. Bardock silently thanked the gods that at least all the controls looked the same as what he was used to in a ship, meaning flying this one shouldn’t prove to be too difficult of a task. 

“If everything is fit to your and his majesty’s liking sir, I can leave you to initiate launch protocols immediately, as both yourself and the King have been quite persistent about time being of the essence for whatever reason you may have. I wish you luck in whatever mission you now have, may Arukalune guide you and our young prince in safe travels, your family as well.”

At the nod of acknowledgement given from the now silent saiyan commander, the small technician skittering off without another word. He could hear the downstairs hatch sealing shut, along with the shuffling and click of a door. Would seem someone claimed one of the rooms. Bardock momentarily wondered who it was, that was until he heard the creaking of the ladder as the crown prince invited himself up to the bridge. Even without turning around to look, Bardock could feel the heat of prince Vegeta’s glare on the back of his skull. He decided it was best to leave the young one be for now, at least until they were out within deep space. Maybe he could finally take a turn in the healing pod when the major threat was done with, now that would certainly be a relief. As he felt the engines of the ship hum to life, the familiar mechanical droning and the lurch in his gut as the ship took off at last. He settled into the leather of the pilots chair, the anxious alarms within his head, instincts screaming to protect his own, quieting more and more the smaller his red-skied home world got.

It had been around half an hour, not even that, when the event which would forever be ingrained deep within the memories of both the young saiyan prince and the battered commander for all eternity. Though at this point Vegetasei looked like nothing more than a distant twinkling red speck with the distance between the planet in the ship, even that did not stop the shockwaves from being felt, nor the horrific scene from being viewed from the glass dome which encompassed the bridge. Far in the distance, something wrong could be felt, something which had both saiyan’s eyes frozen on that distant red speck. In the blink of an eye, a bright flash of light took the dot’s place in the expanse of space, so bright it looked almost unreal, and in a few moments after that… it was gone. All of it. In the spot on the horizon where the red world once sat now was an empty patch. Within the horrifically empty expanse soon came a few other much smaller sparks, very likely the dying light of those who hadn't been so lucky as to get a ship far enough out of the average radar’s reach.

Vegeta’s eyes widened after what just happened, a shiver running from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail causing every hair on the now frozen stiff appendage to stand on end. His planet, his home, his people, his father… were of no concern to him now, that was it. The prince took a long shaken inhale, shoving the painful ball of twisted grief which had formed in his throat way down deep and far from the light of day. He would  _ not  _ show that weakness, he downright refused to do so, and most definitely not before this third class which his father had shipped him off with. Speaking of which, the prince rounded on his heels to face a deflated and distant looking Bardock, his lips curled up in a sneer.

“If you’re quite finished being a pathetic waste of air, I would very much wish to know what miserable hovel I'm going to be stuck with you third classes on. As it stands I am stuck with the lot of you, revolting as that may be, so might as well start preparing myself for whatever  _ that _ will cause, I hope to at least retain some sense of civility while stuck with you. And just a small notion that you had best keep in mind. The only reason I have not yet carved you like a roast is because I was ordered not to;  _ however,  _ if you dare attempt to ever order me around as though you are my equal I will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb on the spot for doing so.”

Venom hung heavy in the boy prince’s voice, adding an extra cut to every word… and yet Bardock remained motionless. After an indignant scoff at the lack of reaction, Vegeta turned on his heels and left the bridge without another word.

Bardock sat there in silence for quite a while, the warrior at a loss for words at the moment. He was feeling everything, feeling far too much, and it scared him a great degree. Just as the prince had done, Bardock grit his teeth so hard they ground together painfully, mashing a few coordinates to a far off quadrant known to have planets capable of supporting life, a quadrant quite a ways away from any nearby PTO bases of operation or Cold aligned worlds. With the autopilot set, he got up from his seat, casting one last forlorn glance out the window before heading down to the medbay on the deck below; he needed a good long stay in a healing tank, and that was just what he was going to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment/leave a Kudos, love hearing from everyone!


End file.
